


The Story Of Jackie Jefferson - The Walking Dead Fanfiction

by Mrs_Crowley666



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, The Story Of Jackie Jefferson - The Walking Dead Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley666/pseuds/Mrs_Crowley666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie Jefferson, short J.J., is a 25-year old woman who lost her family and friends through the hands of a group of brutal men, who held her captive for weeks. The night she escapes, she gets shot and nearly dies until a helpful stranger saves her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Helpful Stranger

The sun has set hours ago, now is the time to get out of here. I slide the hidden ragged metal piece out of my boot and take a few breaths. Since these assholes captured me and killed my group a few weeks ago I haven't had the opportunity to bail, but now they've grown careless because I played my part of the broken little girl very well. 

With the help of the ragged metal piece I picked up in the woods a few days ago, I cut through the rope around my wrists and then my ankles. None of them has noticed anything so far. They're probably way too drunk to notice anything anyway. 

With tiny, silent steps I walk backwards into the woods. I hold my breath when I notice one of them walking my direction and singing loudly. This retard is going to draw the walkers our way if he keeps going on like that. On a second thought though, I could use a distraction. He unbuckles his weapon belt and tosses it right in front of my feet. How fortunate this is. I carefully crouch down and pick it up before I hide in the shadows again. By the time he finished urinating against a tree, he notices that his belt is gone.

I don't move a muscle, don't even dare to breathe, as he walks dangerously closely pass the tree I'm hiding behind. Then somethind stupid happens. I have to sneeze and am not able to hold it back anymore. His rough hands grab my left wrist and before I can think of what to do now, I drop the belt and jam the ragged metal piece into his throat. 

Hot, thick blood sprays into my face and his grip on my wrist loosens. I pick up the belt and start running further into the woods. I have to get as much distance between them and me as possible. The furious shouts of his buddies tell me that they've found him and know that it was me. A gunshot ripping the cold, dark night tells me they have killed him for good. He won't turn.

I keep running when I hear the familiar blood chilling groans of the walkers. It must be at least a dozen of them. Good. If I can scale a tree and be quiet by the time they pass me, they won't notice me. Instead they will follow the angry shouts of six drunk men and the scent of fresh blood coming from that direction.

I quickly find a good tree and start climbing. Having four brothers did help me with this, but how to survive in the wild is something my father taught me many years ago. I'm at least three meters above the ground when the first walker passes my tree, followed by the others. By the time the last one passed, I have counted thirteen. They will keep these bastards busy for a while. 

I know that the walkers have reached the camp of the assholes who held me captive like an animal for weeks when one of them shouts, “FLESH EATERS!”, and starts shooting. That's my signal to get the hell out of this tree and run, so I climb down far enough so it's safe to jump and then run in the opposite direction. 

I keep running until my lungs burn like fire, the weight of the weapons around my hips pulling me down and stop running. I continue to walk a steady pace until I reach a small river and decide it's safe enough to rest for a few minutes. I wash my hands and face in the river before I take several gulps of water with my hands. I didn't get enough water the last few weeks and after the intense running, I can feel that I'm by far not in the physical shape I used to be. 

I take a closer look at the weapons on my belt, a long knife, a small handgun with extra ammo and a pocketknife. This will do perfectly until I can get more. A branch cracks not far away from me and I grab the long knife. Shortly after that, bullets come flying through the air and barely miss me. 

Quickly, I'm on my feet and running again. Trying to run zig-zag and to confuse the at least two men following me. I see a hill going downwards a few meters away and head towards that direction. I reach my destination quickly and see the hill goes down pretty far. If I can get them to fall down the hill, they'll hit hard ground after a twenty meter drop. 

The first one approches and begins to slow down. Shit, so much to having them fall down the hill. I keep my position behind the big oak tree and wait for him to come closer. Then I swing the long knife back and cut off the arm he's holding the weapon with. He screams loud and his companion shouts out for him. But it's too late, the moment I see the other guy crashing through the woods, I have already driven the long blade through his head. 

The other guy keeps running really fast towards me and I start running again. Bullets hit the trees next to me while I think, “They act all super dangerous and can't even hit a girl running through the woods.”. I shouldn't have felt so superior because the next bullet shoots straight through my lower abdomen before hitting a nearby tree and sending me to the cold, hard ground. Agonizing pain bolts through my body and a high pitched scream escapes my lips. I'm about to get back up when a big, black boot kicks me back onto the ground.

“AAAH!”, I scream out, hoping that he gives me a quick death but after what I've done to his friends, I doubt that he'll show any mercy. He picks me up by the throat with one hand and holds his sharp, small knife in the other. “You fucking bitch killed my friends!”, he shouts at me with a deep, angry voice. Although I'm choking for air and starting to get dizzy from the bloodloss, I look into his eyes and smile. “Well, now you know how that feels, hun. When someone kills your friends.”, I choke those words out and as an answer I get a hard punch in the gut, which makes me cough up blood. “I'm not gonna kill you with a bullet, bitch.”, he snarls at me and then jams the knife into the wound the bullet left behind. I grit my teeth and try not to scream out loud, but as he begins to twist the knife around, I can't hold the screams back anymore. The pain is so surreal and nearly makes me black out and even though I'm begging to black out, I don't.

Groans of walkers reach my ears after he pulls out his knife and then smiles at me. “HEY! COME ON! HERE'S YOUR DINNER!”, he shouts out into the night and then gives me this vicious smile again. “I hope they can digest shit like you, bitch!”, he snarls before dropping me down on the ground. I'm unable to reach the gun and climbing a tree seems as possible as flying right now, so I do the only thing I can.

I grab the long knife beside me and then the guy's wrist. I pull him down and jam my knife into his stomach. “You should've stabbed me here, asshole.”, I whisper at him before I slide the knife out of his stomach and pull myself to my feet with the help of a tree. I take away his weapons, except his gun, which I leave with one shot. “Here, I'm not halfway that much of a monster like you are.”, I say to him before I pick up his backpack and the belt and then leave. 

A bullet flies through the air and hits a neighbouring tree. “You missed, asshole. You wasted your only shot to hit a fucking tree.”, I turn around to him while I rip fabric off my shirt and try to stop the bleeding. “I hope the walkers can digest your smelly ass.”, I add and then grab a branch and try to move as fast as possible. 

The groans of the walkers are getting closer and I have no place to hide. I keep walking as fast as I can into the opposite direction, occasionally looking over my shoulder, to see if one of them is behind me and that's when I trip over a root and start rolling down a hill. 

When I hit the ground, my head hits a big rock and the world starts spinning very fast. I know I'm about to black out and the last thing I see is a sky full of stars beginnig to blur into darkness.

A few hours later...

Muffled sounds reach my ears, pain bolts through my head and my torso. I'm alive. I can't believe I surived all of this. My temples throb relentlessly, I can barely breathe and I know I have lost a lot of blood but the muffled sounds come closer.

“Rick! Rick! The woman here's hurt!”, a male voice with a southern accent reaches my ears and when my eyelids flutter open, I see a silouhette in front of blinding light with a crossbow slung over his shoulder. “Hey, woman! Stay awake!”, he calls out to me and before I can see his face, I black out again.


	2. Chapter Two: Daryl Dixon

When I finally wake up, I find myself in a house, lying on a couch. Someone must've wrapped up the wound on my head and my lower abdomen, because there are clean bandages around the wounds. I try to sit up but the searing pain sends my head right back onto the pillow. “Hey, easy! You're pretty messed up.”, the familiar male voice with the southern accent calls from the next room. A tall, a bit dirty, man walks in with a bottle of water. He has shoulder length, dark brown hair, a goatee and dark, yet warm eyes. He's wearing a leather vest over a dark shirt with long sleeves and jeans.

I clear my throat and allow the stranger to help me up. “Where am I?”, I ask with a raspy voice. I take the water from him and wait for his answer. “You're safe. We found you half dead in the woods as we were on our way back from a supply run.”, he answers and then I see the crossbow leaning against the wall. So it really is the man who I saw before I blacked out again.

“Thank you, you saved my life. What's your name?”, I ask and see his lips twitch up shortly into sort of a smile. “Daryl. Daryl Dixon, and you?”, he asnwers and gives me a can of baked beans with a spoon. “Thanks”, I say as I take the can, “My name is Jackie Jefferson but everyone I used to know called me J.J.”, I continue and take a spoonful of the beans. I haven't ate anything in days and am starving, but I try to tame myself because I know if I eat too fast, I'll throw it all back up.

“What happened to you J.J.?”, a different voice, coming from behind me asks me the question I feared to hear. I don't want to talk about it, but I'll have to. After all, they did save my life. 

“Until a few weeks ago, I was with my four brothers, my dad and a few others in a camp by a lake. One night, while my brother Ray and I were hunting, we heard gunfire coming from the camp and thought walkers broke in. So, we ran to the camp and found my other brothers and my dad along with the other men kneeling on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs.”, I pause, to swallow the knot of sorrow down building inside my throat, “We had four kids in our camp and they lied dead on the ground with their mother, Connie crying over their bodies. The other women were tied up against trees and had to watch these assholes kill the men one by one. They executed them for no reason, shot them in the head. After they killed the first one, Connie's husband, Ray jumped out and started shooting at the men. He hit two of them and then he got shot in the knee and dragged over to the others. I jumped out then, pointing my gun at them and holding a knife in the other hand. My dad looked at me and shook his head. Then they shot him. My brothers tried to overwhelm the men but they just shot them before they could turn around. Because one guy was holding me, I wasn't able to do anything but watch them die. Then they raped the other women and killed them. After that they just dragged me into a truck, hit me in the head and as we got out, the tied me to a tree. They occasionally cutted me with a knife or punched me but their leader, Trip, said they have to keep me alive and keep their dicks out of me until they reach their mysterious destination. I have no idea why they kept me alive. I wish they wouldn't have. The night before you found me, I tried to escape. It all went well until one of them saw his weapons were missing. He stood only centimeters away from me and he saw me, so I jammed a ragged metal piece into his throat and ran. A dozen walkers were heading their way because they started shouting as they found him, two of these bastards followed me and one shot me. I cut off his arm and killed him. Then his buddy started digging in the shotwound with his knife and wanted to leave me to the walkers. I grabbed my knife and stabbed him in the stomach before I tried to walk away. That's when I fell down that hill and blacked out.”, both men listen to me and the man, who I assume is Rick, sits down next to me. 

“Have you killed people before?”, he asks coldly. I know why he's asking. We asked newcomers to our group the same questions. “No, I never had the reason to.”, he nods and then continues, “You can stay until you're healed up enough, but then the group will have to decide. We'll keep your weapons safe until then and if you want to or have to leave, we'll give you some supplies and medicine. Just let me make one thing absolutely clear, if you try anything, that could harm someone of this group, I'll kill you.”

I nod, “Thank you. It's very kind of you to take me here. I promise, I'm an open book to you. If you wanna know anything, just ask me.”, I reply honestly. Rick notices this and nods. “You're welcome, now get some rest. You'll meet the others when you can get up.”, he finishes this conversation and walks out of the house.

Daryl follows him and I am alone in this room. Whoever they are, they must've been through big hell, too. They seem like good people and I silently promise my brothers and my father that I will do everything to protect these people, even if I don't know them.


End file.
